Hello Again
by Cailey Mikafion
Summary: Kau pindah karena pekerjaan. Aku disini merindukanmu walau semua kolegaku menemaniku sehari setelah kau pergi. Dan sampai saat itu, kita bertemu lagi.


**_Hetalia axis powers by Hidekaz Himaruya_**

 ** _AsaKiku_**

 ** _(London)_**

 ** _Hello Again_**

"Arthur-san."

Aku menolehkan wajahku kepada sosok yang sangat aku sayangi itu, "Ada apa, Kiku?"

"Maaf, sebenarnya." ia memberikan sepucuk surat yang telah ia buka.

Aku menerimanya dan membuka surat tersebut, membaca setiap isinya sampai aku sadar sssuatu, "Kiku, kau..."

"Aku di pindah ke Indonesia, Arthur-san, aku dapat kembali ke Asia." jawabnya yang tersenyum kecil.

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya, senang dengan apa yang telah didapat oleh kekasihnya itu, "oh, begitu..." ucapku yang terpotong karena saking terharunya.

"Aku akan berangkat besok, selama aku tinggal, tolong jaga baik-baik dirimu, lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, aku akan mengirimkan kabarku setiap malam untukmu." ucapnya yang terdengar lembut di telingaku, membuatku sedikit tenang rasanya.

"Aku akan doakan yang terbaik untukmu, Kiku."

Esoknya adalah hari dimana Kiku akan berangkat ke Indonesia, aku harus menemaninya, tapi--

"Tidak perlu, Arthur-san, kau fokus saja dengan pekerjaanmu, aku tak mau pekerjaanmu menumpuk dan membuatmu stress."

\--dia bilang begitu didalam telfon dengan suasana ramai, sepertinya ia telah berada dibandara dan akan berangkat.

Aku cuman dapat duduk dimeja kerjaku dengan berkas yang sedikit demi sedikit menumpuk, "Akan aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu, Kiku." gumanku pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali mengerjakan file yang harus diselesaikan ini.

Malam telah tiba, aku melentangkan diri diatas kasur, meregangkan otot yang kaku selama seharian ini, dan menunggu kabar dari Kiku, akankah ia benar-benar mengabariku? Atau tidak? Untuk apa aku memikirkan ini! Kau tau Kiku takkan melanggar janjinya! mungkin saja ia tengah lelah dari perjalanan panjangnya!

Ya, mungkin besok aku akan mendapat kabar darinya.

Esoknya aku mendapat pesan, berharap itu dari Kiku, tapi--

"Yo! Artie! Aku mau mengajakmu kepantai dengan yang lain!"

\--malah pesan dari orang lain yang aku dapat, sadar ada pesan lain, aku segera membukanya, dan membaca isinya.

"Tak baik bekerja terus-terusan pergilah bersama temanmu berlibur."

surat dari Ratu, oh Ratu, kau pengertian sekali terhadapku, aku akan--

drrrd

"Hallo."

"ARTHURRR KELUARLAH DARI RUMAHMU SEBENTAR!"

Aku dengan segera keluar dari rumah dan melihat, banyak sekali kolegaku datang dengan membawa koper, tunggu, apa? untuk apa?

"Kemaslah barangmu! Kita akan berlibur!"

"Ber... Apa?"

 _Hari tenang dan menungu kabar tak aku dapatkan, karena..._ Aku bersama para manusia bodoh ini berlibur ditempat Lukas, ya di Norwegia.

"Anggap rumah sendiri ya." ucap Tino yang tersenyum kepada kami-- gerombolan wisatawan yang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dengan ramai-ramai kemari.

"Rileks lah, bukannya atasanmu telah memberikan mu libur?" Lukas menghampiriku dengan tenang, tunggu, darimana ia tahu?

"hah? Darimana kau--"

"teman temanmu yang memintanya ke atasanmu langsung, dan menyewa penginapan disini."

mendengar itu aku ingin melempar mereka semua ke segitiga bermuda sekarang, tapi, yasudah lah, sekali-kali dapat liburan...

 _Kiku, aku hari ini berlibur di tempat Lukas bersama yang lainnya, Apa kau terlalu sibuk sampai tak datang kemari?_

Banyak sekali kegiatan yang telah kami lakukan, petak umpet, main bola dan perang salju, dan ini aku berdiri di balkon menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang yang berkelip seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepada penduduk yang ada dibumi.

Pikiranku mulai pergi kemana-mana memikirkan sosok kekasih yang belum kunjung memberikan sebuah kabar yang ia janjikan, apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa ia lupa untuk mengabari diriku?

" _Bonjour_ , Arthur, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara yang menyadarkanku dari kegiatan yang membuat pikiranku malah melayang, "Merindukan seseorang?"

Aku menatap dirinya bingung, "Maksudmu? Aku merindukan Kiku? Ya, dia pasti sibuk ditempat dimana ia bekerja saat ini." jawabku santai, sampai aku sadar raut wajah Francis berubah, "ada apa?"

" _Non_ , tidak ada, hanya saja kau mulai sakit kurasa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau--"

"Kalian berdua, saatnya makan malam loh." Elizaveta muncul dengan menggunakan clemek nya

"Aku masih kenyang, jadi ga usah."

"akan aku sisakan untukmu jadi nanti sempatkan makan." ucap Elizaveta yang kemudian berjalan kembali, masuk kedalam ruang makan, diikuti oleh Francis.

Aku putar sedikit tubuhku sambil meregangkan otot-ototku kemudian menatap langit malam dengan tenang.

"Arthur-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara yang sudah aku rindukan terdengar, aku tolehkan wajahku sampai aku mendapati sosoknya berdiri disampingku.

Sosok Honda Kiku yang tersenyum kepadaku, ia mengenakan jas berwarna putih, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian, Arthur-san?"

"Kiku, ini benar kau?" aku mengerjap, tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, "aku hanya... Menatap bintang dilangit."

"Bintang malam ini rasanya tengah menangis untuk seseorang." ucapnya yang, sejak kapan ia dapat berkata demikian?

"Oh Kiku, kenapa kau tak--"

"Maaf Arthur-san, aku tak sempat memegang ponselku sama sekali."

Aku tersenyum hangat kepadanya, "Tak masalah... Yang penting aku dapat melihatmu lagi."

 ** _End_**

 ** _Hallo, kembali bersama Cailey, maaf untuk tidak melanjutkan fanfik series yang itu, lagi buntu soalnya._**

 ** _One Shoot? No! Ada Squel nya nanti.. tunggu aja.._**

 ** _oh hint deh... ini._**

"ARTHURRRR." seseorang yang berisik berlari mendekati Arthur, "Gak ikut makan? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, sendirian?

"Hah?"


End file.
